Red Tears
by Rogue21493
Summary: Reid hated his stepmother and stepsister.But when something really bad happens to his stepsister can they become friends?Or even brother and sister?But what happens when a past foe returns for a certain blonds bday?CalebOC sarah is in the story!Light M
1. Forgotten Again

Red Tears  
By: Rogue21493

Summary: Reid hated his step-mother and step-sister. But when something really bad happens to his step-sister can they become friends? Or even brother and sister? She starts to actually get close with the other sons. But what happens when a past foe returns for a certain blonds b-day? CalebOC Sarah is still in it! So is Kate! Sort of. Rated for rape, cutting and maybe more. AFTER MOVIE!

Disclaimer: Only my own peoples!

A/N: I hope you guys like this:D ENJOY!

**Forgotten Again**(Liz's pov)

Well, what do you know?

Oh sorry, heh random, huh? Well I do that sometimes, sorry.

My name is Elizabeth. Well Brandy Amelia Sapphire Elizabeth Johnson-Garwin. Long name right? Yeah. It's hell writing it.

You see, I'm named after my grandma on my mom's side (Amelia), my great-grandma on my mom's side (Elizabeth), my mom's favorite classy drink (Brandy) and Sapphire for some reason.

I go by Liz mainly. Only really close people call me Sapphire (my favorite middle name). My mom and step-father call me Brandy and so do my teachers. I hate the name Brandy cause it's so girly to me.

Anyway, I'm 5'6 1/3, have dark brown hair (probably gonna be black one day) and dark brown eyes. I have a alright body I guess. I hate it. I'm a mix of rocker/punk/punk rocker (yes they are different)/ goth/skater and a prick of emo as my pen pal Brittany says.

I listen to every type of rock, country and 80's.

My mom is beautiful. But would you expect from a ex-super model?

My birth dad died when I was two, so yeah.

My step-dad is old but nice. He treats me okay.

My step-brother is a asshole. He ignores me, calls me Brandy (he knows I hate it) and blows me off all the time.

All I've wanted my whole life was a family. A mom, a dad, a brother and well me duh. But that hasn't happened.

I was right then walking out of the Library. I had been trying to finish a English essay.

I went to the front of the building and waited. And waited. I waited 45 minutes.

'_He's not coming. Again.'_

My step-brother, Reid was supposed to pick me up (his dad had asked him to) and once again he's blown me off.

I sighed as I stood up. I started to walk toward the Garwin mansion (late family get together) which is on the other side of town and on the edge of it to boot.

I had been walking for about 20 minutes when I felt someone watching me. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I looked behind me and didn't see anybody.

I kept walking, but walking a bit faster. I heard the sounds of someone's pace getting faster behind me.

As I turned the corner, I broke out into a run. I heard whoever was behind me take off into a run too.

I neared the corner when someone grabbed me and jerked me into a ally.

"Help! Help!" I yelled, before a hand was clamped over my mouth. I struggled but someone held me. I could tell it was two people. I didn't know if there was anymore.

"Shh, sweetheart. Be nice and calm." one whispered next to my ear, before licking it.

I shuddered.

I won't tell you the full details, but I was raped over and over by the two men. They finally left me alone, one dropping a wad of money by my head, which made me cry harder.

I laid there on the cold hard ground, crying for a while. Unlike plenty of other girls here I was a virgin. But not anymore. I tried to fix my shirt, jacket and pants but I couldn't fully. They just covered me slightly.

I stood slowly and winced from the pain.

I tried to think. All I could think of was DNA. Could they get DNA from the money. Gingerly I picked it up and placed it in my pocket.

I walked slowly out of the ally. I started back to well the Garwin mansion.

I had my arms wrapped around me, my legs closed tightly and my hair in my face. I looked like a mess. I had blood on my face and on my body.

I heard the sound of a car and it pulling over. I then heard the sound of someone getting out.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" I heard the deep voice of Caleb Danvers, one of Reid's best friends.

I looked at him and shook my head.

He stared at my face for a second and then came up to me and slowly touched my face, making me flinch.

"Oh, God...what happened to you Elizabeth?" Caleb asked. I had told everyone to call me Elizabeth, even while Reid called me Brandy.

I didn't say anything. I started to shake and sob. Caleb pulled me to his chest and held me as I cried.

After a while, he pulled me to his car. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

I nodded.

Caleb helped me in and got in and drove off.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it:D


	2. Hospital

Red Tears

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only my own people.

A/N: Enjoy peoples.

**Hospital**

(normal pov)

Caleb paced the waiting room, waiting for news. He had called Mr.Garwin and Mrs.Garwin and Reid. He saw a nurse come toward him.

"Excuse me are you the one that came in with the young girl?" she asked. Her name tag read, Anna.

Caleb nodded. "Is she okay?"

"Normally we can't tell you since your not family but...she's not doing well." Anna said.

Caleb sighed. "What happened to her?"

Anna's face showed anger. "She was raped multiple times." she seethed.

Caleb frowned angrily. A part of him wanted to go find whoever did it and kill them.

"Caleb!" He heard. He turned and saw Mr.Garwin and Mrs.Garwin.

"Is she okay?" Mr.Garwin asked. Mrs.Garwin had a tissue to her mouth.

Caleb sighed. He shook his head. "She was raped multiple times." he said in a almost whisper.

Mr.Garwin ran a hand over his face. "Where's Reid?"

"I called him." Caleb said.

"Would one of you like to see her?" Anna asked.

Mrs.Garwin nodded. "Yes."

"Come on then." Anna said, leading Mrs.Garwin to her daughter.

Mr.Garwin sighed. "Reid was supposed to pick her up."

Caleb shrugged. "He was at Nicky's last I saw. I left early to go home."

Mr.Garwin nodded.

Reid walked in then. Worry wasn't on his features at all. Maybe disappointment but that's about it. "What happened?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Mr.Garwin sighed.

"Come on Reid." Caleb said, pulling him away from his dad and toward a soda machine.

"What is it Caleb?" Reid asked.

Caleb sighed and leaned against the wall. "She was raped multiple times."

"What?" Reid asked, anger in his voice. Not anger that someone would do that to his sister (or step-sister) but anger that someone would do that to any girl.

Caleb gave him a look. "Reid, why didn't you go pick her up?"

"Huh? Wha..? Oh...uh...heh. I forgot." Reid said with a small shrug.

"You forgot? You _forgot?!" _Caleb asked.

Reid nodded. "Yea."

Caleb frowned at Reid. "Because you forgot she had to walk! Reid, she was raped!" he said, trying to get through to his friend.

"I know! I heard ya the first time!" Reid said.

"Then why aren't you ready to go kill the guy or guys or go see her?" Caleb questioned.

"For a few reasons. One, I don't know who the guy or guys are. Two I'm not that stupid (Caleb snorted) and three what if it wasn't well rape?"

"What?! You don't think it was rape?!" Caleb asked, angry.

Reid shrugged. "Well, I mean what if it just got a little rough and she didn't like it."

Caleb shook his head and sighed in anger. "Reid...dammit Reid! It wasn't like that! She was walking the street, hugging herself. Her shirt was ripped and so was her jacket! Her pants were ripped and her fly was broken! She had blood all over her! She sobbed for ten minutes straight!"

Reid nodded, looking a little ashamed.

Caleb sighed. He saw Mrs.Garwin come back, crying softly. Mr.Garwin hugged her and then went back.

Reid sighed. "What now?"

"Well, we have to hope they can catch the guy or guys."

Reid nodded.

Both teenagers went and sat down. Mr.Garwin came back a minute later. "Reid, do you want to see Brandy?"

Caleb looked over at Reid.

"Uh...I don't know." Reid said, not fully wanting to see her because now he was feeling guilt for not picking her up.

Mr.Garwin sighed. "Caleb? Would you like to see her?"

Caleb nodded slowly. He wanted to make sure she was okay. "Yes, sir."

Mr.Garwin nodded and directed Caleb to Brandy's room.

Caleb went to Brandy's room. He knocked on her door softly. He could see through the window, that she was facing the door. She didn't say come in or nothing. She was just staring blankly at the wall. He opened the door and went in and sat in the chair near her bed.

"Elizabeth?"

She didn't answer. Caleb sat there for a little bit, thinking.

"...thank you..." came the small whisper. Caleb looked at Brandy and saw her glance at him.

"No problem. Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Brandy didn't answer but a slight shake of the head told Caleb she wasn't.

A/N: Sucky place to end it but heh. I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!


	3. Scared

Red Tears

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish:D Hehe I want Pogue, Reid, Caleb and Tyler:D

A/N: Enjoy peeps:D I lost everything on my computer and I had to redo this chapter so it's waaaaaaaaay different then what it was going to be so enjoy:D

**Scared**

(Brandy's pov)

_I feel like a trapped rat._

_I'm scared to even step outside. _

_I've been basically living in my room at the Garwin Mansion for the past three weeks. I don't want to go to school, I don't want to go outside or nothing._

_I just want to stay in my room, away from everyone and everything._

_God, I feel so sick. Not like sick, need to stay in bed but sick in the head and heart._

_I mean, who'd want to lost their... virginity that way? God, I'm crying again._

I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose and curled up even tighter. I was in black pj pants that had Grumpy on them and a black shirt that said, "Grumpy isn't a mood. It's a way of life." with a picture of Grumpy on it.

I had been pretty anti-social these past few weeks, even more then usual.

A few things have changed.

Reid's been well coming here a lot more and kinda been trying to talk to me but either I ignore him or tell him to go away.

I can see it in his eyes. Guilt.

Guilt because he didn't pick me up when he was supposed to or anything. But I don't blame him. I don't.

And then my mom... She's been paying a lot more of attention to me. Always asking if I want to talk or something. It's well annoying me, cause I don't want to talk to her. She never really cared about me before.

And then, Pogue, Caleb and Tyler have been trying to talk to me too. They have come by with Reid and tried to talk to me but I don't want to talk to them either.

My pen pal Brittany, my best friend really, has been helping me by letting me just rant about it or to read my poems and songs. But she doesn't talk about it if I don't want to talk about it, thankfully.

Another thing has changed...

I use to hurt myself. I mean, hit my wrist with a drum stick or something hard or hit my ankle with something. I've broken a few bones like that.

It would help well with my inner pain and my anger.

I would punch walls, trees and want it to hurt.

I had cut myself once or twice before but not much really. I mean, I only cut myself about 7 times all total. I have a scar or two on my upper arms by my shoulders or on my thighs.

But anyway... I've started it again.

I managed to stop for close to a year but now...

I've been cutting myself a bit. I've punched a wall the other day, bruising my knuckles.

I've been trying to hide it and it seems no one notices, thankfully.

I grab my journal, a black journal. I grab my pen. I open my journal to a fresh page and hold the pen to the paper.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been a tough day. Today, a police officer called and asked me to come down to the station. Why? To look at pictures of felons who had either raped someone or tried to. I didn't recognize any of them. I didn't see my attackers faces at all. The officer said that it could have been people just driving through town to go somewhere on the other side of the state or something or they were new to this thing, like I was their first victim._

_It scares me, honestly. If I'm their first victim, does that mean there will be others? I hope not. The officer said they might try it again they might not. I hope not._

_Remember how I told you Reid has been coming by more often and I can see the guilt in his eyes? But I don't blame him for this at all._

_Well, it's because... I blame me. If I had been able to run faster, scream louder, fight harder or something, this wouldn't have happened. _

_And I've been hurting myself again. Punching walls, hitting myself with something and cutting myself._

_Why?_

_Because... I feel like it's the only pain I can control.._

I closed my journal, feeling a bit well, overwhelmed by writing all of that down.

I set the journal aside and open a drawer in the bedside table next to my bed and pull out a razor.

I make a cut on my left forearm (the underside) and then repeated it with my right forearm. I felt tears prick at my eyes. Not from cutting myself but for being weak.

My tears mixed with the blood trailing off my arms. They mixed together.

"Blood tears." I whispered hoarsely. They looked like blood tears as if I was crying blood tears.

How ironic. Cause that's exactly what I want to be crying.

Blood tears.

Two Days Later

(still Brandy's pov)

I didn't want to go to school but my mom was forcing me, thinking it'd be good if I'd just jump back in.

Yeah right.

I was walking down the hall to my English class, hoping really that no one would notice me.

But of course, someone did. And it was none other then Reid.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Reid asked.

"Going to school." I answered.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, but... Are you sure your okay with being here?"

I didn't know how to answer. I just shrugged.

Reid shook his head a bit. "Okay, so come on, I'll walk you to class."

"We're in the same class." I muttered.

I walked with Reid toward our English class. And oh lucky me, the rest of the Sons were in our class alongside Sara, Caleb's girlfriend and Kate, Pogue's ex.

In case you didn't know, Kate and Pogue broke up not to long ago, because Kate wanted to check out other boys.

Tyler, Pogue and Caleb asked me if I was okay, trying not to let others know, because no one knows about what happened to me except the Provost, the teachers, my mom and step-dad, me, Reid and the other Sons.

I followed them all in, last. Sara took her seat next to Kate, Reid and Tyler sat next to each other and there wasn't a seat left there.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and saw a empty seat next to Caleb, where if I sat there, no one could sit next to me, cause it was the last one in the row.

I was a bit shy to ask if I could sit there, cause I was afraid really to sit next to anyone else, but Caleb either knew that or figured it and pushed the seat out and told me plain and simple to sit there.

And I did.

I sat next to Caleb and pulled out my English crap. I glanced over at Caleb and felt a bit well... hard to explain.

I've had crushes before, and all that. And I always thought Caleb was cute from when I first met him.

And then the fact that I was unnoticeable by anyone, especially the Sons, gave me the believe that nothing would ever happen between us.

And I still believed that. Who would want a girl that has been... A girl who is like me. Broken, torn, depressed, dark and all that... even before the rape...

A bit later

I had my last class to go and was dreading it a bit. History... fun... I like History, like Egypt, Greece and all that but I really just wanted to go back to my room and hide from everyone.

And this was the one class I didn't have with any of the Sons. I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or a good thing...

But I do have it with Sara and Kate... wonderful...

I took a seat near the top away from mostly everybody.

Everything was going fine till I hear someone whisper behind me,

"Well, well, look who's back."

I know I paled. I tensed up and sat there stiff as hell. That voice! It was from.. Oh God... it was from...

That night... in the ally.

I felt tears sting my eyes but I blinked them away. I tried to act like I didn't hear the voice but it didn't work.

"I know you heard me, bitch. But anyway, what do you say to a repeat of that night?"

I wanted to say something like ,'go to hell' or something but my mouth was so dry and I was scared.

The guy chuckled. It sent shivers down my spine.

I heard the bell ring ending class. I would of looked to see who was behind me or who was coming down from the row behind me but I just couldn't...

The guy whispered one last thing, close enough for me to feel his hot breath,

"See you baby."

I was the last person out. I was walking toward my locker, feeling scared, trapped and like I don't know... something could jump out at me...

I nearly screamed, when someone's hand came down onto my shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay, it's just me." I heard.

I knew from the voice it was Caleb and looked and it was.

I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, seeing the look on my face.

"Uh..Caleb...umm... in my..." I couldn't fully get it out and I felt tears prick at my eyes again. Great, I'm turning into a crying baby.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay." Caleb soothed, pulling me into a hug.

"Caleb...one of them...was in my History class...he was sitting _right_ behind me!" I cried, into his shoulder, hugging him back as if I was afraid he would just disappear.

I felt Caleb's muscles tighten. "Are you sure?" he asked, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Yes... I didn't see their faces but their voices...And uh.. He said..." I broke off, taking a few deep breathes.

"Shh, take your time." Caleb soothed. No one was in the hall, I guessed because Caleb would probably pull me somewhere private.

"He said..." I told Caleb in a rushed voice all that he said.

"Shh, hey, it's okay. He's never gonna hurt you again." Caleb promised, holding me tighter and closer.

I just nodded a bit. I felt like I could believe him. I buried my head into his shoulder, now trying to calm down from my crying bit. I started to calm down my breathing and for the first time since hugging Caleb, I smelled his scent that I first smelt that night. And it calmed me down a bit too. I couldn't help but think that he smelled good. I blushed when that thought crossed my mind and I hope to God, he didn't see it.

(Normal pov)

Caleb didn't see anything out of the ordinary, as he held her close to his chest, feeling the need to just protect her from everything bad in the world.

Caleb leaned his head down and whispered a few comforting words to Elizabeth, hoping that he was helping. He wanted to be calm for her but he wanted to find who the guy was and just kill him.

Caleb didn't see Sarah come into the hall and didn't the look on her face, the glare.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it:D Review!


	4. Pain

Red Tears  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be here ;) I would be somewhere else with a certain long haired cutie... :)

A/N: I hope you guys like it:D Enjoy!

**Pain**

(normal pov)

Caleb walked with Brandy outside and found Reid, Tyler and Pogue.

Caleb pulled Reid away from them, making sure Brandy was okay.

"What is it Caleb?" Reid asked, noticing that Brandy looked as if she had been crying.

"Reid...one of them was in her history class."

"Wh–you mean?!"

Caleb nodded and quickly in a hushed tone what Brandy had told him.

Reid looked over at Brandy who was leaning against the Hummer, next to Tyler, across from Pogue who was sitting on his bike.

Reid felt the anger rise up even more as he took in her appearance. The red eyes, the tear streaks, everything.

"Reid!" Caleb exclaimed in a hushed tone, turning him away so Brandy couldn't see his face. "Your eyes!"

Reid's eyes had turned black from his anger and he was ready to hurt someone.

Reid focused on making his eyes go back to their normal color. "Caleb?"

"They're normal."

"Good but... what are we gonna do? I mean, that guy is in that class alone with her." Reid seethed.

"Not alone really, but I get your point... Sarah and well Kate are in her History class I think..."

"You think Sarah could watch out and see who sits behind her?"

"Maybe."

"Well, ask her tonight. You two got a date, right?"

"Yea."

"Then ask her."

Reid went to Brandy and wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"What happened?" Pogue asked Caleb softly.

Caleb retold it again.

"Dammit." Pogue cursed under his breath.

"Yea." Caleb agreed.

No one said anything for a moment and then, they all started to get ready to leave. Pogue started up his bike and pulled out. Caleb started his car but waited till Brandy was in the Hummer with Reid and Tyler and they had pulled out before he pulled out.

Caleb's hands were tightened around his steering wheel. He wanted to find the guy and kill him but he knew he couldn't and all that, but it didn't matter, cause he still wanted to.

When Reid, Tyler and Brandy got to the Garwin mansion, Brandy went straight to her room. Reid sighed a bit.

He couldn't help but feel as if she hated him, blamed him and wanted nothing to do with him. If only he had picked her up...

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

Reid retold the story.

Tyler shook his head. "Man..."

Reid just nodded. He and Tyler were by his room. He looked across the hall to Brandy's door.

"Why don't you try talking to her again?" Tyler suggested. It became a habit that after school, Reid would go home for a hour and try to get Brandy to talk to him. And Tyler didn't mind coming to help him out, cause he wanted to help.

Reid nodded and knocked on Brandy's door. "Hey, Liz? Can we talk?"

"I don't wanna talk Reid. Go away." came Brandy's automatic response.

Reid sighed and his shoulders sagged.

Tyler patted Reid on the shoulder. "Don't worry she'll come around soon."

"Yea, I hope so."

Later and with Sarah and Caleb

All through their date, Sarah couldn't help but notice that Caleb's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Caleb?" Sarah asked in the car.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Well...yea..."

"What?"

"My... well friend... Reid's step-sister–"

"Reid has a step-sister?" Sarah asked, confused. She didn't know that. And why didn't she know that? Shouldn't she knew these type of things?

"Yea, his dad got remarried a few years ago when we were about 14... when she and Tyler were 12... Anyway... uh... a guy..." Caleb couldn't just tell Sarah what had happened to Brandy. He wouldn't betray her trust like that. "A guy that hurt her before has been messing with her. We, as in the guys and me have been watching out for her and... Well there's a class she doesn't have with us..."

"And let me guess... I'm in that class."

Caleb inwardly winced from Sarah's tone. "Um, yea. Could uh kinda watch out for her? You know, just every once in a while, check to see if she's okay. You know, if she gets tense or something during class, can you check to see who's behind her or around her, close enough to whisper to her?"

A part of Sarah wanted to say 'no' but she just said, "Yea, sure."

It didn't cross her mind to ask why she had to see who's behind her or anything. Or what the guys name was. At least not then.

"Um, Caleb?" Sarah asked when they had about 3 more minutes till they got to the Dorms to drop her off.

"Yea?"

"Was it her you were hugging in the hall earlier?" Sarah asked.

"Wha...? You saw that?"

"Yea. Well?" Sarah asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Well, yea it was her. The guy had umm, made a comment during History class toward her and it freaked her out."

"Oh."

At least it wasn't someone else. If it had been someone else Sarah would have been a bit more worried. Not saying she wasn't worried. Caleb had been hugging her pretty close and tightly and had, had his face close to hers...

At least now, Sarah knew who it was... sort of and figured that she could handle her.

(A/N: Sorry if anyone hates how I'm doing Sarah but she's being a bitch in my story xD ha and so is Kate cause I hate them both a bit haha.)

With Brandy

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Brandy was in her room, listening to music. _'Pain'_ by Three Days Grace was playing.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand  
_

She was drawing a picture. For some reason, Caleb had came to mind as she drew. So she drew him, as she remembered him.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand  
_

Her tongue, the very tip of it came out between her lips. She was biting it but it wasn't hurting.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain  
_

She shaded in shadows and worked on trying to get Caleb's comforting eyes just right, trying to get that little sparkle.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

She looked at the finished product. It looked good (she was her own worse critic) shaded. She wondered for a second if she should color it but decided not too. She could always do another one to color.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

Brandy leaned over to her bed side table and pulled out her razor. Slowly she made a cut in her leg. She watched the blood trail down her leg for a second before she cleaned it up and hid the razor again. She looked at the drawing of Caleb.

'_Never in a million years.'_

Elsewhere

He had been working at regaining his strength, at getting strong enough to attack and he was nearly there. Just a few more weeks.

But not to say he wasn't having any fun.

Heh, he was having a_ lot_ of fun.

He had found a guy who was sick enough to rape someone and brought it out a bit more.

He then, waited a few weeks before adventuring out, disguised and he and his friend took care of someone close to the Sons.

Someone who was getting closer and would help bring them down.

Damn, he was good.

A/N: Uh oh... who could that be? Hmm, I got a idea ;) hehe. Review! And I do not own the song, "Pain" by Three Days Grace!!!!


	5. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Red Tears  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish! I only own, my computer, the dvd, a crush on the guys and a overactive imagination. Sucks huh? xD

A/N: Enjoy peeps:D

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

(normal pov and a song-fic chapter)

It was a normal, muggy, foggy, rainy day for Ipswich. The only good thing in Brandy's mind was she didn't have history at all. Hopefully that meant no running into...you know.

History had been canceled for that day. So, everyone in that class had a free period and it was their last class of the day so, you know.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

Reid, Tyler, Pogue or Caleb were sticking close just in case. In all her classes, she was sitting with at least one of them.

It didn't go unnoticed by the students. Not even Kate or Sarah.

_like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

Kate glared at her, seeing Pogue laughing with her in their French class. Brandy saw it but ignored it the best she could. Kate had broken up with Pogue. She didn't own him. He could do whatever he wanted to do.

Still... it was a bit unnerving having someone glare at you every time they looked in your direction.

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

Brandy noticed that Pogue could be serious but hated for things to be expected of him, which she had a feeling happened a lot.

She didn't see when her seleve got pushed up slightly when she stretched and showed two scars on her arm, that Pogue noticed and remembered something from his past._  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends  
_

Pogue didn't say anything about the two scars, but kept staring off into space, thinking, wondering and hoping, making Brandy wonder what the hell was going on with him.

Pogue made the decision to talk to her about it later.  
_  
summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends_

Caleb nodded as Sarah talked about something but he found his eyes kept wondering over to Brandy who was sitting with Reid and Tyler and was smiling a tiny bit (just barely but he saw the quirk of her lips).

Sarah noticed and tore her napkin that was in her hands as her jaw tightened in anger.

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends  


The day passed normally, for most but for a few, it wasn't totally normal.

One felt jealousy, one felt anger, one felt confusion for no reason, and one felt worried.  
_  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
_  
Brandy was walking toward the black Hummer where she now was getting rides home from Tyler and Reid for the past few days.

Pogue stopped her.

"Hey, can we talk?"

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends  
_  
"Sure, what about?" Brandy asked.

"Not here. Can you come with me to this place a few blocks away?"

With a confused look at the long haired boy, Brandy nodded. "Okay, sure."

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends_

Reid and Tyler got notified that Brandy was going with Pogue, both hoping she was getting better.

Brandy was behind Pogue on his bike, holding him tightly when Caleb happened to glance over. For some reason he felt a bit of mixed emotions rush through him but he shook them away.

Pogue headed off to a small coffee shop a few blocks away and went in with Brandy.

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  


After they had been sitting down for a few minutes, Pogue took a deep breath before asking,

"Liz...are you hurting yourself?"

A/N: Ain't I a stinker for stopping right there? Hehehe. Review!


	6. Painful Confessions

Red Tears

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish! I want them but I do not own them!

A/N: Enjoy peeps!

**Painful Confessions**

Somewhere, hidden deeply, in a old abandoned house, he got ready for his big plan.

The first time, he had lost but this time, he would win.

Reid was gonna give up or else. Plain and simple.

With Sarah And Kate

(A/N: Don't you guys hate me for not starting with B and Pogue? Haha :P)

"He kept looking over at her?" Kate asked.

"Yea and she's pretty much always sitting next to him or something." Sarah said.

"Wait, who is this girl again?"

"Reid's sister. Well, step-sister. Did you know her?" Sarah asked.

"Uh no. I didn't even really know that Reid had a step-sister. Well, one our age. I knew his dad had gotten remarried and the mom had a kid but I thought she was younger, since I never met her."

Sarah sighed. "Well..."

"Wait, is she the one Caleb asked you to watch out for in History? The girl who sits in the back, and is always writing something or drawing something?"

"Yea... Why?"

"'Cause that's the girl in my French class who was laughing with Pogue over something."

"And?"

"And if she likes Pogue, and... _if_ Caleb likes her, then it's going to be a problem!"

"Yea, it would be."

"You should maybe just casually bring up. Like mention you saw them joking around. And he might mention that they are starting to date or something."

"Yeah. What about you? I mean, I know you broke up with Pogue but–"

"Yea, cause well I wanted to check out other guys and he wasn't..."

"Wasn't what?"

"Right."

Sarah nodded a bit.

"Anyway, so what are you gonna do if Caleb likes her and you know, what if she likes him back?" Kate asked.

"I don't know."

**With Brandy And Pogue**

Brandy looked at Pogue for a bit with a bit of a shocked look. She then opened her mouth to speak, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Long haired biker boy, _say wh_at?!"

Pogue gave her a look. "This isn't time for jokes or something. Tell me the truth Liz."

"I don't hurt myself, Pogue." Brandy lied.

If it had been anyone else, they would have believed her, but not someone whit experience in this area.

Pogue wanted to believe her but didn't. "Liz I saw two scars on your arm."

"So?"

Pogue pulled his jacket seleve up. "See?"

He was showing Brandy a faint scar on his underside arm.

"Pogue...?" Brandy looked at him.

"What? You thought you were the only one?" Pogue asked, pulling his seleve down.

"But why?"

Pogue sighed. "It was a few years ago and my parents were going through a rough time. I was pretty much forgotten around the house. And my friends were busy and I felt left behind. Caleb was having problems at home some, because his dad was dying." Pogue noticed concern flashing in Liz's eyes. "Reid was having to deal...with well his dad getting engaged to your mom and then married. And Tyler was off with his parents on a trip."

Brandy nodded.

"And then, Reid actually was the one who found out about it."

"Really?" Brandy asked looking a bit shocked.

Pogue chuckled. "Yea. I know. It seems like it'd be Caleb or Tyler who would have of figured it out first but, Reid was the one. Anyway, Reid then told Caleb and Tyler and Tyler was back by this time, by the way and then the guys, pretty much kinda talked to me and helped me. Never cut again."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So, Liz, are you hurting yourself?"

"Uh, just today or?"

Pogue gave her a look. "Liz." he warned.

Brandy sighed. "...Yea."

Pogue sighed. "How? Just cutting?"

"No. I'll punch walls or something..."

Pogue shook his head. "Did this start because of... you know?"

"No... I had done it before, but not much at all. Only once or twice."

"And it's worst now, huh?"

"Yea..."

"Liz, you know that now, you can talk to me about this right? And even Reid, Tyler and Caleb, right?"

"Well, yea. But..." Brandy bit her lip. How could she say she didn't want Caleb knowing?

"No buts." Pogue said.

Brandy gave him a look.

"I'll let you tell them. If you don't in...a week, I'll tell them." Pogue said.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Fiiiiiiiiiine."

Pogue chuckled.

"You know something, Pogue?"

"Hmm?"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah, me too."

They both laughed.

With Caleb (hehe)

Why was this happening?

Lately, he felt as if something new was in him. Something that was trying to tell him something but he had no idea what.

A image of Liz popped into his mind. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. What would she have to do with it?

Caleb sighed.

Whatever it was, he'd figure it out. (A/N: Makes you want to yell, huh? Haha)

With Someone else (A/N: dun, dun, dun)

She smirked. Only a few more weeks. She'd soon have him under her control.

Perfect.

A/N: Okay, I suck, huh? Haha, don't worry, you'll find out who the new girl is soon. Review!


	7. A Mistake

Red Tears  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I did, I'd keep Pogue for myself, give Caleb to my friend Lyssa, give Reid to my friend Ker-bear and give Tyler to my friend Dani. :) But I don't own them, sorry guys. :(

A/N: Enjoy peeps!

**A Mistake**

The next three days passed without a accident, luckily.

But Brandy still hadn't told Reid, Tyler and Caleb about her hurting herself. Sarah still hadn't asked Caleb about Brandy and Pogue. And Caleb was still trying to figure things out.

Brandy right then was having a bit of a problem.

She had to go to the library and Pogue couldn't give her a ride, cause he had plans with his parents, and Reid and Tyler were already gone, cause they had something to do too.

"Hey, Liz." came Caleb's voice.

"Hey." Brandy said, looking at him.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, since most of the kids where gone for the day.

"I could ask you the same thing." Brandy pointed out.

Caleb chuckled a bit. "True."

Brandy smiled faintly. "Well, I had to stay late for our Math teacher, Mr.Gregson and then yea."

Caleb nodded. "Need a ride or is Pogue g– or are Reid or Tyler picking you up?" Caleb asked. He had cut himself off from asking if Pogue was gonna give her a ride again, his voice for some reason started to get a bit angry and protective.

"Pogue has something to do with his parents and Reid and Tyler are doing something, so I'd love to take you up on that ride."

Caleb grinned a bit. "Come on."

Brandy walked with Caleb to his car and got in beside him.

"Is there anywhere you need to go or be?" Caleb asked.

"Uh, I need to go to the public library." Brandy answered.

Caleb nodded and pulled out, heading toward the library. "Why the public one? We got our own." Caleb said, joking a bit.

Brandy chuckled. "Yeah, but the public one has a book that the school one doesn't."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

The drove in a comfortable silence, the rest of the way. Along the way, Caleb found that he nearly had pulled his hand away from the wheel to rest it on Brandy's knee and to hold her hand. He mentally smacked himself. What was up with him?

Brandy had looked out the window for the car ride, trying to keep herself from laying her head on Caleb's shoulder, which she wanted to do really. He had a girlfriend, and couldn't possibly like her.

After the library, they decided to get something to eat. Caleb had brought it up. Caleb had taken on his school vest and tie and blazer leaving them in the car. Brandy had done the same, pulling her shirt out of her skirt. Caleb found himself watching as a touch of skin showed, making him want to see more. Caleb ran a hand over his face.

After eating they were walking along the pier that was there at the place, eating ice cream cones.

They leaned over the pier, looking out over the ocean.

Caleb felt calm, happy and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"Okay, so would you rather, eat all the pickles in a pickle jar and drink the juice too or eat 20 prunes or something?" Brandy asked.

Caleb chuckled. Somehow they had started to play the "Would You Rather" game. They had talked during dinner, and hadn't ran out of things to say really. And when it was silent it was comfortable.

"I'd say the 20 prunes." Caleb answered.

Brandy made a face. "Gross."

Caleb laughed. "Okay. Liz, would you rather...kiss a total stranger or someone that you know?"

Brandy bit her lip. "I'd have to say someone I know." she said, secretly thinking of Caleb.

Caleb nodded, thinking it might have been Pogue and weirdly finding himself disappointed if that was true.

"Hmm." Brandy murmured, thinking.

Caleb glanced over and saw her lick at her ice cream, slowly, thinking. He felt a few thoughts and images enter his mind, all dirty pretty much. Especially for him. And felt his jeans tighten just a bit.

(A/N: Makes you want to beat him and yell, "YOU LIKE HER YOU MORON!" lol, huh?)

Brandy looked at Caleb and saw him looking at her strangely. "Caleb...?" she asked, licking a bit of ice cream off her lip.

Caleb started to lean in close to her. Brandy started to do the same and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.

They stood there, their lips in a gently kiss for a minute, before it grew a bit.

As their lips moved together, Caleb could taste the Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream from Brandy and she could taste the Vanilla ice cream from him.

They both felt as if someone had stuck a live-wire to their lips as they kissed.

They pulled back, both noting wanting too, at all.

They stood there for a bit, looking at each other before Caleb jerked his head away.

"Aww, Liz, I'm sorry." he said, not really meaning it.

"Uh, it's okay." Brandy said, not really meaning herself.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have kissed you cause of what you just went through." Caleb said, meaning that a little bit. She probably wasn't ready for a guy.

"And because of Sarah, right?" Brandy asked.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah." Why hadn't he said because of Sarah too?

They stood there in silence, which was for the first time all day, awkward.

Caleb glanced at his watch and saw it was almost 8. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Okay."

They walked together back to Caleb's car in a awkward silence.

They drove toward the Garwin mansion. Oh and Reid had called her cell, to check on her and she said she was hanging out with Caleb. Forgot to mention that.

Caleb was mentally yelling at himself for kissing her. And for liking it. And it didn't help that, that tiny voice was stronger and louder now, telling him to pull the car over and to kiss her again. He shook those thoughts away. It was a mistake to kiss her.

As they turned a corner, a car came out of nowhere. Caleb slammed on the breaks and his arm popped out to make sure Brandy didn't go flying and his eyes flashed black, making the other car just miss them.

Caleb looked at Brandy and found her looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Caleb nodded.

"Caleb?" Brandy asked, a bit of fear in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"What was that with your eyes?"

A/N: Hehehe lol REVIEW!


	8. Never In A Million Years

Red Tears  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't.

A/N: I hope you guys like this! :) And I haven't had internet for like four months but I'm back! With lots of story! :D Enjoy!

**Never In A Million Years  
**(Brandy's pov)

I couldn't believe what Caleb had told me.

He had pulled over and told me everything.

Of course he tried to say it must of been a trick of light but I knew what I had saw and finally he told me, and not with much of a fight.

Right then I was sitting in my room at my desk.

I was trying to process everything Caleb had told me. I always believed in things that most don't. Like, ghosts (spirts), aliens and such. Hell even magic, but I just figured if I was supposed to know for sure about them I would.

I ran a hand through my hair. A lot of things were rushing through my mind.

I wasn't scared of Caleb, or Pogue, Reid and Tyler at all. I couldn't think of them as anything but my friends and step-brother. Well, now. I might not have thought of them as my friends and step-brother before this whole thing.

I signed on to my Yahoo! and MSN messengers.

I got a instant message from my friend Brittany, who knew about my cutting and hurting myself before Pogue did.

**Brittany Says: **Hey, Sap! What's up girl?

Remember how I said only my closest friends could call me Sapphire, my favorite middle name of mine? Yeah, Brittany is the only one aloud to call me that or 'Sap'.

**Brandy Says:** Hey, Brit-Brat. Nothing much here really

I couldn't tell her what Caleb had told me. He had told me that in private and I wasn't going to betray his trust.

**Brittany Says: **What about you and Caleb?

Did I forget to mention she knows I like Caleb?

**Brandy Says: **Shut up xD Nothing's happened, okay?

**Brittany Says:** Okay, okay! Sheezh! LOL

**Brandy Says: **:P How's everything with you?

**Brittany Says: **Fine. My sister is evil and annoying me like always.

**Brandy Says: **Yeah, I figured LOL Allison needs to freaking leave you alone.

**Brittany Says: **Tell me about it

I talked to Brittany a bit more before she had to go. I saw that someone wanted to add me on Yahoo!

'_Who the hell is C.C-P?'_

I accepted the add.

**B. Johnson-Garwin: **Hello?

**C. C-P: **Hello

**B. Johnson-Garwin:** Who is this?

**C. C-P:** Let's just say, I'm a old friend of your brothers

**B.** **Johnson-Garwin: **Okay, so what's your name?

**C. C-P:** Just call me C.P, okay?

**B. Johnson-Garwin:** Okay. So, C.P who are you? Do I know you?

**C. C-P:** Yeah you do. We know each other well.

**B. Johnson-Garwin: **Okay, do we go to school together?

**C. C-P:** We used to go to school together

**B. Johnson-Garwin: **Okaaaaaaaaay...ummm...why won't you tell me who you are?

**C. C-P: **Because it's a secret. But I promise, you will find out.

**B. Johnson-Garwin:** Really?

**C. C-P:** Really.

**C. C-P has signed off**

Okay, now that was weird.

I couldn't help but wonder if Reid was trying to set me up with someone to try and help me.

I was trying to think of whoever it could be, but I kept coming up with blanks. The initials didn't match.

I looked at Pogue's name for Yahoo! and MSN but he wasn't on. I thought about maybe going to ask Reid but decided not to, since first he was at the dorms with Tyler. And I don't know if I would not say anything about what Caleb had told me. Plus he told me he would tell them himself.

_**Flashback**_

_Caleb had just finished telling me about the Power and what he, Pogue, Reid and Tyler could do._

"_Wow..." I said._

_Caleb nodded. "Liz, you can't tell nobody about this, okay?"_

"_Okay, I won't. Promise."_

"_I trust you."_

_I nodded, making a note in my head to remember this. To not tell anyone. Do not even speak of it at all._

"_What about Reid, Pogue and Tyler?" I asked._

"_I'll tell them myself, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_**End Flashback**_

I ran a hand through my hair. I guess, I'd just have to wait till tomorrow or something.

I signed off and turned off my computer.

After I had gotten ready for bed, had turned off the light and gotten in my bed, I remembered, I have history tomorrow.

Shit.

The Next Day

"Pogue, wait a second man." Caleb said, grabbing Pogue's arm.

"What is it man?" Pogue asked.

"Let Reid and Tyler know to go to the colony house after school, okay?"

"Alright. What's going on Caleb?"

"I'll tell you at the colony house."

With Sarah 

Sarah had been half listening to the teacher and tapping her pen on her binder. Something was going on.

She wasn't exactly sure what, but she just had this feeling.

She sighed and shook her head. She had to be overacting.

But she had seen Pogue telling Reid and Tyler something and she had heard, "colony house" and she knew they didn't go there, unless they had too.

So what was going on?

Was it about Chase?

Or about Reid ascending in almost 2 months?

She felt so out of the loop.

She stood up with the rest of her class and headed on out of the class room and toward her next class. History.

She sat next to Kate and glanced around for Brandy. She saw her sitting alone, writing or drawing something in her binder.

She watched her during class and then saw her tense suddenly.

She glanced behind her and saw...

Bordy.

(A/N: A Bunch of you figured it would be Aaron, huh?)

After School

Caleb was pacing in the basement of the colony house. He checked his watch for the 7th time. He knew it would be a while before everyone would be there. But still. He was also kinda nervous.

He heard the sound of pounding feet on the stairs. Then Pogue came into view, followed by Reid and Tyler.

"This better be important, Caleb. Me and baby boy dropped B, off at home and I don't exactly, like leaving her alone," Reid said, flopping down on his seat.

Pogue glanced at him. Could this be about Brandy cutting and hurting herself?

"It is," Caleb promised.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, not missing just how tense Caleb was.

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well... yesterday me and Brandy were hanging out and we almost got hit by a car and–"

"What?!" Pogue, Reid and Tyler said in unison, each jumping up from their seats.

"It's fine! We're okay! You know that! But look... I had to use to keep us from getting hit head on and-"

"I don't like where this is going," Reid stated.

Caleb shot him a look. "Yeah, well deal. Brandy saw me use."

"Shit!" Reid cussed.

Tyler stayed silent but shook his head.

Pogue ran a hand through his long hair.

"What the hell Caleb?!" Reid exclaimed.

"Reid! Calm down! I had to, so we wouldn't get hurt or killed! Same for the guy in the other car."Caleb explained.

"Did you tell her about us having powers?" Reid asked.

Caleb nodded.

"Dammit!" Reid kicked at the dirt floor. Brandy was probably scared shitless of him now and would never forgive for not picking her up_ that _night.

Tyler who knew how his best friend felt said, "She's not scared of you, Reid. Think. She rode home with us, right?"

Reid thought for a moment. "Yeah, but what if... Ah, shut up."

"So, she knows." Pogue said, kinda thinking out loud. It had almost been a week, since he had, had that talk with Brandy. You know, the one about her cutting and hurting herself. And it didn't seem like Brandy was at all gonna tell them. Should he tell? But he said he would give her a week... But what kind of friend would he be if he let her keep hurting herself and didn't tell the people who cared about her?

Caleb glanced at his friend, and could tell he was thinking about something that was troubling him. "Pogue, man, what is it?"

Pogue glanced at his friend. Should he? Or shouldn't he?

With Brandy

(Brandy's pov)

I was actually home alone (thankfully) and I was happy for that fact, cause I wanted some home alone time.

I was listening to my mp3 player as it played, Shinedown's, _'Crying Out'_. Since I was home alone, I started to sing along, as I fixed myself something to eat, since I had skipped lunch to finish up a piece of homework I had forgotten.

_Don't use a weakness  
Don't change the subject,  
Don't ask the questions if you fear the answer  
You look distorted  
Lets make you clearer  
Lets flip the switch and use the smoke and mirrors  
Re-invent yourself today  
Re-invent your world today_

_  
Crying out for the last time  
Clear a space for the warning signs  
Crying out for the last time  
And there's no turning back now that you've opened up to your mind_

What guides your vision  
What holds the balance  
Don't think that I can't see you shake and tremble  
Well I know your nervous this world is scary  
You have to let go all the madness you carry

Re-invent yourself today  
Re-invent your world today  
CHORUS

There is no turning back now  
Everything you've ever wanted  
Everything in this moment  
There is no turning back now

CHORUS (2)

As the song started to change, I heard the doorbell ring. I paused my mp3 player as Saving Jane's '_Girl Next Door'_ started.

I headed to the door, slipped my headphones around my neck. I glanced out the peep hole and saw a delivery man. I opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked. I was glad I wasn't in my school uniform anymore. I was in a pair of old jeans with holes and they were faded and a black shirt that said in white, 'I'M BAD WITH NAMES' and then in red under it, 'CAN I JUST CALL YOU DUMBASS?'. My hair was in a loose pony tail.

"Yes, I have a package for a Mister. Reid Garwin," the delivery guy said. I glanced at his name tag that said, Jim.

"Well, he's not here right now. But I'm his sis-" I nearly said just, 'sister'. "Step-sister. Can I sign for it?"

"Yeah, sure." he handed me the clipboard and I signed for it. As I handed it back, Jim grabbed my wrist that held the clipboard.

"HEY! Let me go!" I exclaimed, raising my right hand to punch him but he grabbed it too. He smirked evilly.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just got a message for Reid. Tell him, enjoy these last few days. They're gonna be his last. Tell him that I will beat him and have his power. Tell him."

"Fine!" I yelled, kicking him in the shin and jerking my hands away from him.

He just laughed and walked toward me again, making me back up. Bad move. My back hit the wall. I was trapped. Jim (was that even his real name?) leaned in, grabbing my hair with one hand and his other hand going to my waist. He lowered his head and kissed me roughly.

I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I bit it hard. I heard him chuckle lowly in his throat and then he bit my lip hard and pulled away. He smirked and grabbed his clipboard.

"See ya, babe," he stated, walking out of the house, closing the door behind him.

I swallowed nervously and licked at my lips, wincing when I licked where he had bit me. I tasted the copper taste of blood. Gingerly, I touched my lip with my fingers and then looked at them and saw blood on them. Dammit.

I had a pretty damn good feeling that, that guy wasn't named Jim. And this had something to do with the power my brother -step-brother- and friends had. But what?

With "Jim"

(normal pov)

Jim was still smirking as he drove the delivery truck, to drop it off somewhere on the side of the road.

For just a second, he allowed his disguise to fall and it seemed Brandy was right. It wasn't Jim. The real Jim was knocked out in a closet back at the company and the truck had been his but had been stolen.

The guy glanced at himself by glancing at the side mirror on the car and laughed at the fact that he did in fact, have a little bit of blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked it up.

It was none other then, Chase.

A/N: Oooooh! I hope you guys liked it! I had half of this finished before my internet got cut off and I was kinda burnt out on "The Covenant" but I reread the part I did have, cause I was bored and I just started to write and ta-da I finished! I wrote 4 freaking pages! Well, besides the four pages already written! Haha. Hoped you like! Please review!

_**HEY GUYS!! READ:**_

Hey, guys I added, links on my profile page for other sites I'm on! If you have a live journal, a myspace or a facebook page add me! I'm also on Flixster; a movie review site! Check it out! And add me peeps! I want new friends!

Plus you guys could check out my original poems and songs on myspace on my blog and also my 'Things I Will Try Not To Do While Watching...' on Live Journal! :D

Check them out please! I would love to have all of my friends and fans from here on as my friends on those sites! :D


	9. Even More Trouble

Red Tears

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I did, would I be here? Well, maybe... Okay, well I don't own NOTHING from the covenant!! Just my own characters and stuff! And storyline :P

A/N: Enjoy my peeps! :P

**Even More Trouble**

Before Pogue could open his mouth, they all felt it. Power. Not just any power but _the_ power.

They all looked at each other.

"Guys, if we're all here..." Tyler started.

"Then it could only be one person," Pogue continued.

"Chase," Caleb finished.

Reid felt himself tense. "No..."

"Reid?" Tyler asked, looking at his friend.

"Liz," was all Reid said, before he took off upstairs. Reid now went in between calling Brandy, Liz or Elizabeth or Brandy.

The other three boys shared a look and then took off themselves.

"Reid! Hold on!" Tyler yelled after his best friend.

Reid didn't listen. He jerked out the keys to the hummer and jumped in. Tyler barely managed to jump in, before Reid started the car and tore off. Caleb jumped into his mustang, started it up and peeled off after him. Pogue jumped on his bike and started it up, racing after his friends.

Reid was driving like a mad man, as his cell rung.

Reid jerked it out of his pocket and answered it. "What?"

"_Reid?"_ came Brandy's voice.

"Oh, B," Reid sighed in relief. Oh and 'B' was just short for Brandy. "Are you okay?"

"_Define okay."_

"What's wrong?" Reid asked, tensing up.

"_Some weird guy was here. He left something for you and..."_

"What?"

"_I'll tell you when you get here, okay?"_

"Fine."

Reid hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Reid?" Tyler asked, carefully. Reid was beyond pissed.

"Not now Tyler," Reid seethed/hissed.

Tyler didn't say another word.

With Brandy

Brandy had hung up the phone but felt herself itching to call Caleb, Pogue and Tyler too. Especially Caleb. But she stopped herself and hung up the phone. She checked the locks on the door and windows and then curled up on the couch, staring at the box 'Jim' had dropped off. What the hell was in it?

She was so deep in her thoughts, she jumped when she heard a loud harsh knock at the door.

"Brandy?!"

It was Reid. With a sigh of pure relief, she got up, unlocked the door and opened it.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, pulling her into a tight hug.

Brandy hugged him back gratefully. It seemed weird in a way how much had changed lately. Before all of this, Brandy and Reid would never hug like this but now...? It seemed perfectly normal.

"Physically? Yeah. Otherwise? I'm not sure," Brandy mumbled, burying her face in Reid's shoulder.

Reid cussed a mean blue streak. He and Brandy pulled apart. Reid's eyes narrowed at the box that was for him. He headed toward it.

Brandy almost started to close the door but then noticed, Pogue, Tyler and Caleb. Just seeing those three made Brandy relax even more if possible. Caleb got to her first but unsure of what to do. Tyler came up and hugged her, as did Pogue. They went to check out the box alongside Reid, to make sure it wouldn't blow up or something.

Caleb decided to hug Brandy and pulled her tightly against his chest. He took a deep breath, realizing he had nearly, been holding his breath since the colony house. "Are you okay?" he asked, softly, close to her ear. He breathed in her shampoo and closed his eyes, enjoying being this close to her.

Brandy nodded, her face pressed into Caleb's chest. "Guess so... Just... scared. And freaked out."

"What happened?"

Brandy told him softly what had happened.

Caleb tensed, angry and tried to calm down for Brandy's sake. "Dammit. Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm sure," Brandy stated.

"Hey, guys, come on! Let's check out this box," Pogue said.

Brandy and Caleb pulled apart but Caleb didn't let go in a sense. He still had a arm wrapped around Brandy in a protective manner. No one else noticed, but them two. Brandy sat down on the couch and Caleb sat on the armrest, next to her. He still was sort of holding her. His arm was still wrapped around her, but instead of her waist, now it was around her shoulders, holding her close. Brandy honestly didn't mind. She liked -no loved it.

But instead of opening the box, Reid asked Brandy what had happened. She retold it. Reid cussed again and felt the power just threaten to rip free and hit something. Pogue flexed his fist and closed his eyes, reigning in his power that was ready to rip free itself. Tyler bit his lip and looked down, taking a deep breath to calm down. Even though Caleb had already heard this already, he still felt himself tense in anger and he took a deep breath, though it didn't do much to help really. Brandy placed her hand on Caleb's knee and patted it, feeling Caleb tense in anger. She did it in hopes of calming him down. Caleb's other hand came around and grabbed her hand and held it.

Reid took a deep breath and grabbed a pair of scissors that were sitting on the coffee table and quickly cut the box opened. He pulled back the flaps and peered inside.

Reid pulled out one of those papers you get, when you have pictures to develop and they come back in that paper. You know what I'm talking about? Well, that's what Reid pulled out. He opened it up and pulled out the pictures. And then started to cuss. Why? The pictures where of Brandy. Well, not totally of her, but most where pictures of her by herself and then a few where pictures that where, her with one of the guys or in class at school. Reid at that point didn't notice that his eyes had turned black and he honestly didn't care.

"Reid, what is it?" Tyler asked, getting up to stand next to his friend. Reid ignored him and flashed through the pictures quickly, making sure there wasn't any pictures from... _that_ night or Brandy changing or something. Y'know something he wouldn't want the guys to see or himself, cause it was just making him more pissed. And he really didn't need to see his sister like that. Finding nothing like that, Reid shoved the pictures at Tyler and then went back to the box and pulled out a shirt.

Reid felt like he was ready to explode. He knew this shirt. He had seen Brandy wearing it. It was a shirt that was black and said in red, "Sleep is for dumbas-- snore". It was a shirt that she either slept in or it was for around the house.

"Reid?"

Reid eyes shifted to Brandy. He then remembered his eyes and had a feeling they were black but Brandy didn't seem to care. And she didn't look scared at all; she was just looking at him. Brandy thought that the first time she'd see any of the guys, with their eyes black, looking at her full head on, she would freak but she didn't. Reid was pissed, yeah, but not at her. At whoever was doing this, was who he was pissed at.

"Reid? What is it?" she asked.

Reid took a deep breath and then handed the shirt to her. Brandy took the shirt and felt as if ice had suddenly became her blood. This was her shirt. She felt her throat tighten up and it took all she had not to either cry or scream bloody murder.

"Brandy, what is it?" Caleb asked softly, feeling her tense.

"This is my shirt," the words, coming from her lips escaping softly, as if she really didn't want to say it and make it real.

Caleb himself tightened and then pulled her closer to him, as Tyler spoke.

"And these pictures..." Tyler didn't know what to say or anything really. He was angry as hell himself but also scared. How could someone get this close to Brandy and take these pictures and a shirt of hers when they were always with her?

"What baby boy?" Caleb asked, his voice almost harsh in anger.

Tyler handed the pictures to Caleb. Caleb took his hand away from Brandy's to grab the pictures; still keeping one around her shoulders though. Pogue came and stood next to Caleb to look to. Caleb handed him the pictures, since he couldn't really flip through them with one hand. Pogue flipped through the pictures, as he and Caleb looked at them, both getting angrier by the second.

Reid rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried to calm down. But he wasn't having any luck. Reid jerked the box flaps open again to see if there was anything else in there. There was. A piece of paper. Reid read through it quickly.

'_See? You can't protect her. I can get to her at any time.'_

Reid for the first time, realized how scared his was. He was scared for his sister, who was being used against them it seemed like. And nothing he could do could protect her. Nothing. Just like that night...

Reid dropped the paper, letting it fall to the ground and stalked out of the room. Brandy noticed how his face had paled when he had read the note. She pulled back from Caleb and went after him.

Caleb instantly felt her to start to pull away. He looked and saw her going after Reid, so he relaxed. Well, not full blown relax, just a little, since she wasn't pulling away from him cause she didn't like him but to go after her brother. Caleb shook his head. Why did it matter to him if she liked him?

"Guys?"

Pogue and Caleb both looked at Tyler. "What Tyler?"

Tyler showed them the note. Caleb gritted his teeth and Pogue took a deep harsh breath.

"This asshole is really asking for it," Pogue seethed.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, he is."

With Reid And Brandy

Reid stalked out into the hall, a good distance from his friends and sister. He leaned his head against the wall, trying to calm down and keep from breaking something or yelling. He hadn't been this scared when Chase first showed up but now? Now the ass had brought Reid's sister into it and that's a big no-no.

"Reid?" Brandy asked, quietly, touching Reid's shoulder.

Reid pulled back and looked at her. "What B?"

"Are you okay?"

Reid found that funny. Her asking _him_ if he was okay? He should be asking _her_ if she was okay, not the other way around. Reid gave a dry laugh. "I should be asking you that."

"Why?"

Reid gave her a look. "Because this sick bastard isn't messing with me but with you. And it's my fault because–" Reid cut himself off. He hadn't meant to say all that.

"Your fault? Reid, I don't blame you or anything." Brandy said, truthly.

"Bull shit. It's my fault this all is happening."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is! If I had picked you up that night, you wouldn't have been raped!"

"Reid... that is screwed up logic."

"An– what?"

"Reid, if you had picked me up that night, I wouldn't have been rapped, true. But then it would have happened another night. And this guy would still be messing with us. Well, guys."

Reid tried to find a hole in her logic, but he realized he was screwed. His shoulders sagged in defeat. He looked at her and the look in his grey eyes -they weren't black anymore- reminded Brandy of a lost puppy. "But how can you not blame me?" he asked.

"Because I can't. I never have blamed you. And I never will you big headed idiot." Brandy softly teased as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

Reid wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "But why?"

Brandy shrugged. She looked up at him, propping her chin on his shoulder/chest. "I just can't. It's hard to explain. Maybe cause of how much closer we've gotten since it happened or something. I just don't know and I don't care. You know why?"

"Why?" Reid asked, feeling all the self-blame in himself start to just disappear. He also realized that he cared for Brandy more then just trying to protect her, from _that_ happening again but he loved her like a sister too. And he didn't mind at all. He still didn't like her mother but he loved his sister. And that fact was never gonna change.

"Because now I've got the brother, I've always wanted," Brandy murmured, burying her face in Reid's shoulder.

Reid grinned. "And that'll never change." Reid stated, kissing the top of her head.

Brandy looked at him and grinned.

(A/N: About damn time for this little convo, huh? LOL)

With Tyler Pogue And Caleb

Caleb's phone rang then.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Caleb, that guy you said was bothering Reid's step-sister?"_ came Sarah's voice.

"Yeah?" Would they finally know who one of the guys was?

"_Why did you need to know the guys name? I mean, shouldn't she know who it is?"_

Caleb's mind went blank for a second. "Well, she should but the guy has some of his friends helping him and we don't know who they are," he lied.

Sarah was silent for a moment.

"Sarah, can you tell me who it is if you know? The guy bothering Brandy in History?"

"_Caleb... your lying. If Brandy had dated that guy, she'd know his friends. What's the real truth?"_

"Sarah, I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I can't betray Brandy's trust like that."

"_But I'm your girlfriend."_

"Yeah and she's my friend and Reid's sister. Sarah, I can't tell you. If I could, I would but I can't."

"_Does this have anything to do with you guys going to the colony house?"_

"In a way. Sarah, please just tell me."

Sarah sighed. "_Bordy. It was Bordy who was messing with her."_

"Thanks. Bye." Caleb hung up.

"So?" Tyler asked.

Before Caleb could say anything, Mrs.Garwin came in.

"Oh, hello boys."

"Hi, Mrs.Garwin."

Reid and Brandy came back into the room then.

"Hey, mom." Brandy said.

"Hey, Reid, why don't we go up to your room?" Tyler suggested, giving his friend a look.

Reid caught it. "Uh, yeah sure. Come on."

"Bye mom." Brandy said, going with the guys.

"Bye Mrs.Garwin." Tyler, Pogue and Caleb said.

"Bye." Reid said.

Mrs.Garwin watched them leave with a small devious smirk. It was almost time.

Reid opened the door to his room and everyone followed him in. Reid flopped down on his bed, Brandy sat next to him, sitting cross legged, Tyler sat next to them and Pogue sat at Reid's desk. Caleb stayed standing.

"Well? Caleb who is it?" Pogue asked.

"What?" Brandy asked confused. She didn't know Caleb had asked Sarah to watch her during history.

"The guy who's been messing with you in History. Caleb asked Sarah to watch out for you during that class, since we can't," Reid explained.

"Oh." Pause. "So, who is it, Caleb?"

Caleb sighed. "Bordy."

A/N: Ooooooh! They know one of the people now! But who's the other? Hmm? Oh and I gave you a HUGE clue as to who 'the new girl' is!! Who do you think it is??


	10. A Story

Red Tears

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The covenant. I own just my own characters and the storyline! :P So ha! You can't sue!!

A/N: Whew! I still don't have internet as I write this, but this is the third chapter I've written while I do not have internet! Go me! :D I hope you guys will review each new chapter, instead of reading them all and reviewing the last one :( PLEASE REVIEW ALL NEW CHAPTERS!!

**A Story**

Everything was silent for a moment. Then Reid got to his feet and headed straight for his door and jerked it open.

"Reid! Where are you going?" Tyler asked.

"To find Bordy and kill him," Reid stated.

"Reid, stop. We need to tell the police."

"But I want to kill him!" Reid sounded like a little kid.

Caleb was listening to Reid and Tyler with half a ear. He was watching Brandy. She had paled and looked scared and happy. He had a feeling it was happy cause they knew who one of the guys were but scared cause they didn't know who the other one was. He moved from where he was standing against the wall and went and sat next to her on Reid's bed. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head, as she wrapped her arms around Caleb.

"Guys, you call the police and tell them you think you know who one of the guys are, okay? I'm gonna take Brandy out for some fresh air," Caleb stated, pulling Brandy up from the bed.

Pogue nodded. "Okay."

"How should we tell them we know?" Tyler asked. "We're not in her History class."

"Tell them, my girlfriend told you."

"Okay."

Reid looked at his sister. "You okay?"

Brandy nodded. "Yeah."

But no one believed her. At least at that moment. They probably wouldn't believe her about her being 'okay' till she actually meant it. And she probably wouldn't mean it till both guys were in jail. Or dead really.

Caleb lead her out of the room. "Get your jacket."

Brandy nodded and went to her room, across the hall and stepped in to get her jacket. Caleb stepped in after, leaning against the doorjamb as Brandy looked for her jacket. Caleb noticed a sketch book setting on a bookcase and picked it up and flipped through.

"Your pretty good." he complimented.

Brandy looked up, from where she was seeing if her jacket had fallen to the bottom of her closet floor. "Oh, thanks." She managed to find a zip up sweat shirt jacket. She pulled it on and went to Caleb. He was at a picture of a car she had drew that was orange and black. She had done it after a car she had seen in '_Fast And The Furious: Tokyo Drift'_.

Brandy's eyes then widened as she realized, Caleb was almost at the picture she had drew of him. Well one of them. He was almost at the one, though that was just of him. "Uh, come on lets go." Brandy said, pulling the sketch book from Caleb's hands, with a blush on her cheeks.

Caleb glanced at her and smiled when he saw the blush. He figured she was shy about her drawings. The sketch book fell from Brandy's hands, dropping to the floor and opened to a drawing of the inside of Caleb's car with her and Caleb in it, from that night they almost had that car accident. It also had the car that almost hit them in it, as it tried to swerve to hit them. And Caleb with his eyes black and his arm trying to keep Brandy from getting hurt. It was just sketched. It wasn't colored or nothing. Just done in shades of grey, and black.

"Uh..." Brandy mumbled, blushing furiously, as she picked up the sketch book and closed it. She sat it back on her desk.

"You always draw things that happen to you?" Caleb asked, curiously as they walked out of Brandy's room.

Neither one heard the beep sound from Brandy's computer that said she had a instant message.

**C. C-P:** You there?

They might have heard it, if the door was open or if they were close enough to hear it through the door, but they had already walked far enough way, where they couldn't.

"Not always." Brandy mumbled, still blushing. "I draw other things too."

"Ah."

"'Ah'? What does that mean?"

"Nothing!" Caleb laughed.

Brandy tried to give him a serious look with her hands on her hips but her lip quivered as she held back a laugh. Caleb also was trying not to laugh. Both of them failed miserably. Still laughing, they walked past Brandy's mom.

"What are you two laughing about?" she asked.

"Nothing mom. We're going out for bit for fresh air. Bye."

"Bye Mrs.Garwin." Caleb said, barely holding back a laugh. He followed Brandy out the door.

Brandy sighed with a smile and raked a hand through her hair. Caleb grinned and opened the car door for her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Caleb got in and started the car up and pulled out of the driveway. They kept up small talk as Caleb drove. They talked about everything and nothing. They both didn't feel the need to keep up endless chatter or make sure there was no silent moments. Caleb didn't realized it, but he had drove straight to the piers without thinking about it. They got out and started to walk. After a silent moment, that lasted a few minutes, Caleb spoke.

"Hey, you want to hear a story?"

Brandy shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay." Caleb licked his lips, cause they were getting dry and cause well... He was a bit nervous. This story was kind of a love story that had been in the covenant since the beginning. And he was wondering why it had suddenly popped into his head.

"It's been said that every male in the covenant, normally always finds his true love. The one he'd give up anything for. It's like... They can love a girl with everything they have, but when they meet their true love, they start to doubt their love for the other girl. Soon, they start wanting the girl to like them, to love them and to be able to trust them with the secret about the covenant.

It may take awhile, but soon the guy starts to realize that this girl is their true love; not the one they've been dating. It sometimes go faster if the guy isn't in love with anyone or dating someone when he meets his true love. And then when they do get together, it's as if... Well my mom said, it was like magic for her and my dad. She always liked him but when my dad started to pay attention to her like that, she fell for him even more, if possible. She said, nothing could separate them. Not the girls who had a crush on my dad as they dated or the girls who tried to break them up to date my dad, nothing.

It's supposed to happen for every son, but if they're not lucky enough to meet their true love, they meet someone who's close enough. Well, as long as the son doesn't meet his true love."

"Wow." Brandy murmured.

"Yeah..."

"So, Sarah's your true love?" Brandy asked, leaning over the rail looking down at the ocean. She hid the fact that she liked Caleb. Maybe even... no. She couldn't think like that. Especially if Sarah was Caleb's true love. She couldn't get in the way of that.

Caleb took a minute to think about her question. If Sarah was his true love, why was he thinking these things about Brandy and wanting to kiss her and wanting her to want to kiss him back? Caleb looked at her, about ready to just say, 'No, but she's close enough' but he stopped and clamped his mouth shut. He realized right then and there as he gazed at Brandy, as she looked out into the ocean, with the last bits of daylight, as it faded away to twlight, and shined on her, that she; Brandy was his true love. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe it had taken him four years to figure this out. Well, he hadn't really known her that well, till about four months ago. So, in reality, he couldn't believe it had taken him nearly four months to figure this out. (A/N: Remember we skipped three months a few chapters earlier, before Brandy returned to school. Like chapter 3)

"Caleb?" Brandy asked, confused, turning her head to look at him. Why was it taking him so long to answer?

"No, she's not my true love," Caleb managed to force out. His voice had went from normal to husky and almost to a whisper.

Brandy looked even more confused. "How do you know?"

"Because you are."

Brandy's eyes widened. "What?"

"You are." Caleb repeated. He took Brandy's hand and pulled her close to him and lowered his head and kissed her gently.

Brandy's other hand came up to Caleb's chest and rested there lightly. Caleb's other hand went to the back of Brandy's neck and played with her hair. Neither one noticed a old fisherman, sitting a little bit away. If they had though and had looked closely, they would have realized it was a guy in disguise. And if Caleb had looked closer, he would have realized it was in fact Chase.

Chase was smirking. This was working out better then he had expected. A lot better.

When Caleb and Brandy pulled back for air, Caleb kissed the top her head.

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize it."

"Realize what?" Brandy asked, lying her head on Caleb's shoulder.

Caleb smiled down at her. "That it took me all this time to figure it out. I've been thinking things about you, that make even me blush, and wondering if you liked me at all and I've been wanting to just protect you from everything and I keep wanting to just kiss you and hold you." he explained, smiling as a blush rose on Brandy's cheek.

Brandy kissed Caleb's neck gently, but it still made him groan low in his throat. Brandy actually couldn't believe she had this kind of effect on Caleb but she loved it and felt so happy it was almost ridiculous.

"What about you?" Caleb asked, his voice deep and husky. He was actually thinking about taking Brandy back to either her house or his (his might be better cause her brother wouldn't be there) and just hold her and kiss her without worrying about anything for a moment. But he didn't want to scare her or anything.

"What? Like have I had a nice huge crush on you or something?" Brandy asked.

"Yeah, or something," Caleb chuckled.

"Well, I've defiantly have had a huge crush on you for a long while." Brandy admitted.

Caleb grinned and leaned his head down again and kissed her deeply. Brandy's hand that was on his chest, rose to Caleb's cheek and the pad of her thumb gently swept back and forth. When they pulled apart that time, Caleb held back a groan, that threatened to break free. The way Brandy looked was just... well sexy. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were rosey and that smile on her face and the way her eyes looked too. Caleb kissed the tip of her nose. Caleb's hand that had been on the back of Brandy's neck, went to her face and swept away the hair that was getting in her eyes.

"Come on, we better head back. We've been out here for..." Caleb checked his watch. "Whoa. We've been out here for close to a hour and a half. Any longer and Reid's gonna be freaking out and calling us both."

Brandy laughed softly at that. "True."

Caleb grinned and pulled back a little. He realized they were still holding hands. He started to walk alongside her, holding onto her hand tightly but gently too. Brandy laid her head on Caleb's shoulder and her other arm came up and wrapped around his arm as they walked back to his car. They both were silent, not needing to talk at all.

Caleb opened the car door for Brandy but before she slid into the seat, he kissed her cheek and closed the door and went to the drivers seat. He started the car and started off. He took his hand and grabbed Brandy's hand and held it; the pad of his thumb moving back and forth softly on her hand.

Everything was perfect, till Caleb's cell rung. With a smile that was a cross between, angry and apologetic (angry cause someone was calling him then and apologetic because he didn't want anyone interrupting him and Brandy) to Brandy, he pulled his hand away from hers and pulled out his cell.

"Yeah?"

Caleb would realize when he heard the person speak, that maybe, just maybe he should have checked the number.

"_Caleb, we need to talk."_

It was Sarah.

With Sarah

Sarah was holding her phone to her ear, as she stared at the picture in front of her. Kate had just sent it to her. It was a picture of Brandy and Caleb at the piers, and they were kissing. Kate had went to the piers to pick up some food for them, as they had to study for a test they were gonna be having and Kate had saw them kissing and took a picture of it with her cell and sent it to Sarah's e-mail address.

Sarah couldn't believe that Caleb was cheating on her. HER! And with... with HER!

Sarah heard Caleb sighed.

"_Yeah, we do Sarah."_

"Want to come over now?" Sarah asked.

"_Sure. I'll be there within thirty minutes."_

"Okay." Sarah snapped her phone shut. She glared at the picture. How could he cheat on her, with _her_? Was this why he wanted her to see who was messing with her in History?

She was younger, then Sarah herself and she was anti-social with everyone but the sons it seemed like and... and— ARGH! Sarah could barely think straight.

She closed the e-mail with the picture. A bit of Sarah's wicked side started to try and break free. She had a idea. A pretty damn evil one too. But she wouldn't do it, unless Caleb was gonna break up with her. If Caleb didn't break up with her, then she wouldn't. Well, maybe she would but with a less evil idea.

Sarah sat back to wait for Caleb.

With Caleb And Brandy

They had just pulled up to the Garwin Mansion.

"Let me know how it goes," Brandy said.

Caleb nodded. "Okay. I'll be calling you anyway," he grinned.

"And why would that be?" Brandy asked.

"Well, to say goodnight to you and hear your voice before I go to bed," Caleb explained.

"Oh," Brandy blushed.

Caleb still grinning, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Brandy's arms wrapped around Caleb's neck and played with his hair. One arm of Caleb's snaked around her waist, pulling her closer -any closer and she might be sitting on his lap- and his hand, from his other arm, went to her hip and his thumb slipped under her shirt, rubbing softly, sending shivers through her.

The kiss got hotter and deeper. It was no telling how far or how long it might have went, if Brandy's cell hadn't rung then. Brandy pulled back a little to answer it.

"Hello?" Brandy asked, panting and mentally cursing whoever was calling.

"_Are you okay?"_ It was Pogue.

"Yeah."

"_Okay. Look... Liz, when are you gonna tell the guys about the whole hurting yourself?"_

Brandy figured, that since he was asking that, he had already went back to his place. She glanced around for his bike, but it was already gone. So, was Tyler's hummer. So, Tyler and Reid must be gone too or at least Tyler was.

"I don't know when, Pogue. But I will, okay? I'm just... not sure how to..."

"_Well, just know I'm here, okay?"_

"Yeah, I know Pogue."

"_Good. Bye."_

"Bye." Brandy hung up.

While she had been talking, Caleb still had a arm around her waist, with his thumb pad, gently going back and forth on her skin and his other hand drummed the steering wheel, as he waited.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Brandy shook her head. "Nothing. Pogue was just checking something. I'll explain later." she promised.

Caleb nodded. "Okay. I better go."

"Yeah, talk to you later?"

"Duh," he murmured, leaning in and kissing her briefly. "Bye."

"Bye." Brandy opened the door, while she kissed him bye again.

Caleb watched her as she closed the door and went to the front door. He waved back to her, as she waved to him, before going into the house.

Still smiling, Caleb pulled out and headed toward the dorms.

A/N: Whew! I've written two long chapters in one day so far! This one and number 9! GO ME! YEAH! YAY! LOL Review please! Oh and how am I doing so far with Brandy and Caleb?? Tell me!


	11. Breaking Up Sucks

Red Tears

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would not be here, but I would be with Pogue taking off his tiny Speedo! Lmfao But I don't so eh. I just own my own characters and the storyline!

A/N: I hope you guys like it! :D Enjoy!

**Breaking Up Sucks**

(Brandy's pov)

I closed the door behind me, with a smile and then started on to head to my room. Only to see Reid sitting on the couch.

"Reid?"

Reid grinned at me. "Hey."

"You staying here tonight?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

I grinned. "Cool. I'm heading on up to bed. Night."

"Night."

I headed on up to my room and closed my bedroom door behind me. I did a little happy dance. I shrugged off my jacket and threw it on my desk chair. I went and moved the mouse on my computer to bring the desktop up and so I could turn the computer off.

I noticed the little fact, I had a instant message from C. C-P from earlier.

_I'll ask Reid who that is later_,I promised myself.

C. C-P was already signed off, but I typed a quick message to him stating that I was hanging out with some of my friends and brothers, sorry to have missed him, and we'd talk later. I then closed the little screen as another popped up. From Pogue this time.

**Pogue P:** B?

**B. Johnson-Garwin:** Here. LOL

**Pogue P:** lol hey

**B. Johnson-Garwin:** Hey there. What's up?

**Pogue P: **Nothing here. Just finished up that english essay

**B. Johnson-Garwin:** Thanks for reminding me! I gotta finish that up! When is it due again?

**Pogue P:** LOL Uh, in like two days

**B. Johnson-Garwin:** KK! Well, I'll have it finished before then lol

**Pogue P:** Sure you will

**B. Johnson-Garwin**: I WILL! :P

**Pogue P:** -holds hands up in defeat- Okay okay! You will! Lol

**B. Johnson-Garwin:** :P So, what did you want to talk about? I know it's not just about the damn english essay (but I'm glad you reminded me of that damn thing xD I gotta finish it)

**Pogue P:** LOL Well... Lizzie... when are you going to tell Reid, Tyler and Caleb about you hurting yourself? I know I asked this earlier but we had a deal. You had a week and that week is almost up

I froze. I had forgotten all about that with everything going on that day. That guy 'Jim', finding out who one of those guys was and also, the whole thing with Caleb. Well, I had been reminded when Pogue had called when sitting in the car with Pogue but even that hadn't even came on to my raider then. Oh God... what was I going to do now? Oh God... what would Caleb think?

**Pogue P: **You still there?

**B. Johnson-Garwin**: Yeah... Pogue I- do I need to tell them?? I mean, I have a reason not to, now!

**Pogue P:** You need to! You know that! One bad day can have you hurting yourself again! I know from experience B! But when the guys found out, that helped and I've never had to cut again!

**B. Johnson-Garwin**: But... But... -sigh- I hate you

**Pogue P: **You love me and you know it

**B. Johnson-Garwin**: Shut up! I'm gonna go to bed now. Bye bye

B. Johnson-Garwin has signed off.

I quickly turned off my computer and moved away from my desk. Dammit... Oh, man! I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Pogue was right -dammit- I had to tell them. But I was scared dammit.

I sighed and changed into night clothes and sat on my bed, fixing to get under the covers when a light knock, at the door happened.

"Yeah?"

The door opened to show my mom.

"Just getting in dear?" she asked.

I glanced at the clock, showing that it was a little later then I thought. It was almost 9 o'clock.

"Sort of. I've been in for the past ten minutes almost, mom."

Mom nodded. "Hmm, okay. Well, goodnight."

"Night."

My mom closed my door. I silently wondered what that was about and laid down, curling up. Oh, well, it was probably nothing.

Outside Brandy's Door With Mrs.Garwin

(Normal pov)

Mrs.Garwin chewed her lip thoughtfully. She certainly hoped her daughter wasn't getting in something she couldn't handle. Well, it wouldn't matter anyway.

In just a little over two weeks, this little charade would be over.

It didn't matter what her daughter wanted or whatever, as long as she got what she, Mrs.Garwin wanted and got.

(A/N: Damn bitch! LOL Excuse me haha)

With Caleb

Caleb was standing outside of Sarah and Kate's room. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened, to reveal Kate. Kate gave him a scathing look.

"Sarah, he's here," Kate announced.

"Alright. Kate, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. Holler if you need me," Kate stated before walking off, to leave them alone.

Caleb stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Sarah was sitting at her desk, with her computer opened.

Caleb opened his mouth, to speak but Sarah cut him off.

"How _could_ you?" she asked.

"Huh? What?" Caleb asked, confused.

Sarah turned around in her chair and showed him what her computer screen was opened to. The picture of Caleb and Brandy kissing on the pier.

"Oh..." Caleb would have asked, where did she get that, since that had happened that very night but had a feeling it wasn't the time.

"Yeah, 'oh'. What the hell, Caleb?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Caleb sighed and leaned against the wall, opposite of Sarah. "Sarah... I'm sorry..."

Sarah smiled inwardly, thinking that Caleb was fixing to apologize for kissing Brandy and that she meant nothing to him.

"I didn't want you to find out like this really, but I love her." Caleb finished.

Sarah's stared at him in surprise. "What? You- you love her?!"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah."

"But how?"

"I just do. That's really the reason I decided to come over here tonight. We need to break up."

Sarah couldn't believe this! How dare he?! What the hell?!

"But Caleb... what about us?"

Caleb sighed. "I'm sorry, Sarah but I love Brandy and I'm going to be with her."

"Get out, just get out."

Caleb opened the door and walked through it. Before he closed it, he said once again to Sarah, "I am sorry, Sarah. I didn't expect this to happen." He then closed the door fully.

Sarah sat there a moment, seething. She then whipped around and started to type a e-mail as a little smirk came on her lips. She attached the photo of Brandy and Caleb as well.

She then sent it to the whole school. Everyone would soon be reading it. Either that night, the next morning, during lunch or after school. Either way, in two days EVERYONE would know what a sneaking little bitch Brandy Garwin was.

Kate stepped back into the room. "How did it go, Sarah?" she asked.

"We broke up, but it's going to be fine," Sarah smirked.

Kate looked at her worriedly, as Sarah got up and headed to the bathroom. Kate had a sneaking little feeling that she should be worried. And possibly scared too.

With Brandy

Brandy was curled up, reading a few chapters in a book, before going to bed. She was also waiting for Caleb's call.

Her cell started to ring. Brandy placed her bookmark in the book and closed the book, setting it on her bedside table. She flipped off the lamp, she had been using and grabbed her cell.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, did I wake you?"_

"Hey, Caleb. No, I was just reading some of a book and thinking."

"_Okay, good. I didn't want to wake you."_

"You didn't, I promise. You okay?"

"_Yeah, never better. You?"_

"Same."

"_Good."_

"How did it go?"

"_Alright. It's over and done with."_

"You're making it sound like a chore."

"_Well, it kinda is. I didn't want to hurt her."_

"I understand that."

"_But if it means, being with you, then so be it!"_

Brandy smiled and laughed softly.

"_You know, all that is left to do, is tell the guys, including your brother."_

"Do we have to? Can we just let them think we're boring people no one wants to date?"

"_And what? Suddenly surprise them with invites to our wedding or something?"_

"Yes! That sounds perfect!"

Caleb laughed. _"You know we gotta tell them."_

"Yeah, your right. Darn it."

"_Don't worry, I'll be right there, with you."_

"I like that."

"_Me too. Well, it's getting late and we got school, so I better let you go, so you can get some sleep, B."_

"Do you have to?"

"_Yes. The faster we go to sleep, the faster-"_

"Santa comes?" Brandy joked.

Caleb laughed. _"No, well yes, but not in this case. The faster we go to sleep, the faster we can see each other tomorrow."_

"Ooh, I like that idea."

"_I knew you would. I like it too. Love you."_

"I love you too."

"_See you tomorrow."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye."_

Brandy hung up with a smile and closed her phone, setting it back on her bedside and hooking it back up to charge.

She settled back into a comfortable position and started to drift off with happy thoughts.

The Next Morning

"Do we have too?" Brandy asked, once again, as her and Reid walked to the top of the driveway to wait for Tyler who once again was picking them up.

"Yes, sadly we have to go to school," Reid grumbled.

"Bah." Brandy mumbled. She wasn't looking forward to school, but she was looking forward to seeing Caleb though.

Reid grinned at her. "Come on! It's not that bad!"

"Yeah. Hey, guess what I love about school."

Reid went, "Hmmm" as he pretended to think. He threw a arm around Brandy's shoulders as they walked. "You get to be with your cool, big brother?"

"Nooooooo," Brandy said, shaking her head.

"What then?" Reid couldn't wipe the grin off his face at all. Brandy looked so happy and she looked as if she had actually put on some makeup and stuff. He hoped whatever was making her this happy would last.

"I get to hang out with my two best buds, Pogue and Tyler!" Brandy teased, taking off to run to meet Tyler, as he was just pulling up.

"HEY!" Reid shouted, taking off after her.

"Shotgun!" Brandy hollered, getting in the front seat.

Tyler laughed, as Reid scrambled into the back, grumbling about evil little sisters.

"Shut up, baby boy." Reid grumbled.

"Hey, be nice to Tyler!" Brandy stated, sticking her tongue out at Reid.

Reid did the same to her.

With a laugh, Tyler pulled out of the driveway and started on to school.

Little did they realize, that they all wouldn't be laughing that much later on.

A/N: OOOH! LOL I hoped you all liked it! HEHE Look at me! I have gotten a LOT of chapters written for stories! YAY! LOL :D Well, please review! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A HUG! -hugs everyone who reviews- lol


	12. Rumors Spread Like Wildfire

Red Tears

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Same as always! I only own my own characters!

A/N: Enjoy my peeps!

**Rumors Spread Like Wildfire**

(Normal pov)

Brandy was walking with Reid and Tyler, toward their first class, and she was keeping a eye out for Caleb. And Pogue too.

Brandy was beyond happy. She had a brother now, two best friends and the best boyfriend ever. Life rocked right then.

She started to notice bunches and bunches of people looking at her. Some were glaring at her, some looking at her in disgust and some whispering to their friend, while pointing at her.

"Guys, why is everyone staring at me?" Brandy asked.

Reid stopped and looked, noticing people were in fact staring at them. Well, staring at Brandy. "Hell if I know."

Tyler shrugged. He didn't know either.

Pogue came up to them then along with Kate.

"Guys, we have a problem." Pogue stated.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Look." Kate handed Reid a piece of paper.

Reid started to read it, as did Tyler and Brandy, who were looking over his shoulders.

'_I think everyone of you has a right to know this little fact about Brandy Garwin. She's a lying sneaking little bitch. She stole my boyfriend and just may steal all of yours, so be on the look out. Just look at this picture, my friend took before my boyfriend -I mean my EX-boyfriend, thanks to Brandy- ever broke up with me. Just thought you all needed to know whats up. Especially you girls before she steals your boyfriends too.'_

It then had the picture of Brandy and Caleb kissing on the piers. Reid looked at Brandy who had gone pale.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night."

Reid didn't asked anymore, right then. He'd ask later.

"I'm sorry about this! I didn't know she'd do this!" Kate said, looking close to crying.

Brandy could tell she meant it. "It's alright Kate. It's not your fault."

Kate smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, but I still feel awful." she said, remembering agreeing with Sarah on so many awful things about Brandy. "Sarah, sent it to the whole school. So, everyone pretty much has read it or is going to." She added.

Reid cursed under his breath.

"Hey, what's everyone doing?" came Caleb's voice.

Brandy had to smile at him. Damn he looked good in his uniform. Caleb returned the smile, as he stood next to her.

"Oh, go ahead and kiss her! We know!" Reid exclaimed.

Caleb paused and looked at Reid. "What?"

Reid impatiently, shoved the paper at him. "Sarah wrote that about _my_ sister and sent it to the whole damn school! So, everyone knows."

Caleb read the e-mail, and just couldn't believe that Sarah would do that. He thought she was better then that.

People were still staring at them and whispering. Brandy felt ready to just yell at them to leave them the hell alone but held back.

"Come on, we'll talk about what to do about this at lunch, we've got to get to class." Caleb said.

Reid looked at him like, 'What?! We gotta deal with this now!' but Tyler just started to pull him toward the class room.

Pogue and Kate both followed them and Brandy started to, as Caleb came and took her hand and walked next to her toward the classroom. Brandy smiled at him, and Caleb returned it, dropping his head down and kissing her briefly.

With a note of 'ew' in his voice, Reid, who had gotten to the doorway of the classroom and stopped to look back said, "That's my sister!"

Caleb chuckled.

Brandy rolled her eyes, with a little chuckle.

"Oh, just deal, Reid." Tyler grumbled, heading to sit down.

They all wound up sitting together. Kate next to Pogue, Tyler on Pogue's other side, Reid on Tyler's other side, Brandy on Reid's other side and Caleb on her other side.

Brandy liked sitting in between Reid and Caleb. It made her feel safe. She also liked sitting next to Caleb, as he was constantly touching her throughout class. Either by, laying his arm across the back of her chair and lightly playing with her hair, holding her hand under the table or his knee lightly resting against hers.

Brandy had ignored -or tried to really- Sarah as she had came in. It had came as a bit of shock to Sarah, to see Kate sitting with them and the look Kate had given her. Reid also gave her a look that clearly said, 'You're a bitch'.

Caleb was ignoring her and softly talking to Brandy, sitting awfully close to her. Sarah ignored that and went and sat down, as the teacher started the lesson.

Brandy ignored the people who were still looking at her and whispering.

Brandy managed to make it through her classes before lunch. It was mainly cause of her friends, brother and Caleb. And Kate too.

They found a table at lunch and sat down to eat and figure out what to do. Reid mentioned -quite a few times- something about whacking, but no one agreed with that idea. Tyler and Caleb both had the winning idea. Just ignore it and it'll blow over eventually. Everyone agreed with that idea. Even Reid who was still bent on the idea of whacking but eh.

Brandy wasn't looking forward to History class, but at least Kate was with her. With a parting kiss to Caleb, she headed to History. Her and Kate sat next to each other, and waited for class to start.

"You know, I still feel awful about this. I mean I said mean things and agreed with Sarah on mean things about you and I feel awful," Kate said.

"Don't. I don't blame you or anything." Brandy said.

Kate smiled at her. "You know, your not half as bad as I thought."

Brandy grinned, "I sure hope so!"

They laughed.

"You know, Kate this is the beginning of a nice beautiful friendship, huh?"

Kate nodded. "Oh, yeah!" She was saying the truth. In one day, so far she had realized she had been wrong about Brandy and she actually liked her.

They both ignored Sarah who came in and sat with a group of girls, who actually believed Sarah's twisted little tale.

After School

Brandy and Kate were in the bathroom, fixing to leave to meet the guys or do whatever as someone else came in. Sarah.

"Oh, hey Kate. Brandy," Sarah said with a fake smile.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're a bitch, Sarah. You know that?"

"Actually I think, Brandy here is the little bitch."

"Sarah, I have bitchy moments like any girl, but you're the bitch that soon everyone will realize is nothing more then that. A girl who was upset about her boyfriend breaking up with her and lashes out at the girl she blames, while trying to look as if she's the victim instead of the bitch who's causing all of the problems." Brandy stated.

Kate chuckled. "Go, B." she said under her breath.

Sarah glared at her. "I didn't cause nothing. You stole Caleb."

"Sarah, if it makes you feel better to lie, then do so. But I didn't steal Caleb. I actually wasn't doing anything to get in your way."

"Then why were you always with them, huh?"

Brandy almost wanted to say, 'Cause I had been raped and they were trying to protect me', but didn't. "Reid's my brother."

"He's your step-brother." Sarah corrected.

"Technically, but we've gotten over the whole 'step' brother/sister thing. That's one reason. Then, Tyler and Pogue are two of my best friends and Caleb was too."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Come on, Kate, let's get out of here."

Kate nodded. Brandy walked out first, with Kate following. Kate stopped and looked back at Sarah.

"How could you? That was just petty and sorry, Sarah." Kate walked out fully, not giving Sarah a chance to say anything.

They met with the guys by their cars and bike. Brandy had made up her mind, that she was going to tell Caleb about her hurting herself. Then Tyler and Reid.

"Hey, can we go somewhere private? I need to tell you something," Brandy said, quietly to Caleb.

"Sure," Caleb nodded.

As Brandy got into the passenger side of the car, she remembered about asking Reid about C. C-P, but decided to ask later.

"Hey, guys! Nicky's! Later, alright?" Reid asked.

"I'll be there." Pogue promised.

Tyler nodded. "You know it."

Caleb glanced at Brandy who nodded. "Yeah, man. We'll be there too."

Reid then looked at Kate. Reid was thankful to Kate for being a friend to Brandy now and wasn't going to forget her. "What about you, missy?"

"Huh, what?"

"You coming to Nicky's or what?" he asked, with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, I'll be there."

"Okay then! We'll all be there. Say around six thirty-ish?"

Everyone agreed and everyone started to leave.

"Where did you wanna go?" Caleb asked Brandy, as they started to drive off.

Brandy shrugged. "Just somewhere quiet and were we can be alone."

"How's my house?" Caleb asked. His mom had stopped drinking so much and actually had a job with interior design.

Brandy nodded. 'That's fine."

Caleb then went and took her hand, holding it. Brandy grinned. She seriously, was hoping everything was gonna be okay after this.

A/N: Whoa... this was... okay, did you guys like it?! LET ME KNOW! Give me my damn drug of choice peeps and REVIEW! LOL


	13. Scars And Kisses

Red Tears

By: Rogue2193

Disclaimer: Same as before! I only own my own characters and nothing from The Covenant!

A/N: I hope you likey! Enjoy!

**Scars And Kisses**

(normal pov still)

Caleb had pulled up to his house and he and Brandy walked up to the front door and went in.

"Mom?" Caleb called, but got now answer. "Guess she's still at work."

Caleb lead Brandy over to the living room and sat down on the couch, next to her.

"So, what is it, B-Bear?" Caleb asked, the little nickname he had thought of, slipping out.

"B-Bear?" Brandy asked, looking at him, with a small smile.

Caleb shrugged with a grin. "Just a little nickname I thought of."

"I like it."

"Good," Caleb murmured, kissing the top of her head. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Brandy took a deep breath and pulled off her blazer. She then started to roll up her seleve on her left arm. (Remember that Caleb is sitting on her left)

Caleb looked on, confused. Brandy handed him her arm. Caleb took it gently and looked at it and noticed a faint scar on her under forearm. It took him a second but then he realized where he had seen something like that before. From when Pogue had used to cut himself, back when they had been 14.

"B, is this what I think it is?"

"Well, if you think it's from me cutting myself once before, then yeah..." Brandy mumbled, looking down.

"But why?" Caleb asked, looking up from her arm. He then gently took her chin and lifted it so she was looking him in the eyes.

"It's a long story..."

"I have time and it's worth it."

Brandy smiled faintly and started to tell Caleb everything. From hurting herself before, like before her and her mother had came to Ipswich and then some afterward and also about how after that night she had been raped it had been the worse and she actually had cut herself a few times. She also told how Pogue had found out and made the deal with her, that she had a week to let the other guys know or he was gonna tell.

While she talked, Caleb just listened, holding her hand gently, his thumb rubbing back and forth softly and his other arm was wrapped around her protectively.

By the end of her tale, Brandy felt emotionally drained and she leaned against Caleb, feeling safe and protected. Caleb tightened his grip on her and held her close to him. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding each other.

"You know, no matter what, I'm not gonna let you ever cut or hurt yourself again, right?" Caleb murmured, his face still pressed against her neck.

Brandy nodded. "I know."

"Good." Caleb kissed her neck lightly, sending shivers throughout Brandy.

Caleb kissed up to her jaw, then kissed her cheek, then kissed her eyelids, he kissed her nose next and then her pressed his lips against hers.

(A/N: Just a warning, there's a small little make out coming next! If you don't like it, then skip, kay? I'll rate it a PG.13 lol)

Brandy returned the kiss, not really noticing that she was unconsciously, leaning backwards, so she was laying down on the couch. Caleb was now leaning over her, making sure to not, crush her. He started to kiss her neck again, as Brandy wrapped her arms around his neck. Caleb's hand went down to her hip, gently caressing her as it moved. When it got to it's mark, it stayed there and his thumb started to gently rub small little circles there on her. His other hand moved to the back of her neck, holding her and pulled her close as he kissed her.

Caleb returned his lips to hers and lightly licked the bottom of her lip. Brandy opened her mouth as Caleb's tongue pushed inside and gently tasted her. Their tongues battled, with Caleb's winning and the kiss got deeper and hotter. One of Brandy's hands went and ran through Caleb's hair and the other went down his strong arm and grasped it, as if she needed something to hold, so she wouldn't fall.

It was no telling how long that could have went on, or how far it would have went, if right then Evelyn Danvers hadn't came home then.

Caleb heard the car, but it didn't register right then. It was only when he heard the front door open and close did it make sense. His mom was home. He jerked back from Brandy quickly, as Brandy fumbled to sit up.

Evelyn walked in and the first sight that greeted her was something she only had ten little words for, to describe how her son and the young girl she had never met, looked.

'_They look like two teenagers that were almost caught making out.'_

Okay, so it was eleven, not ten but anyway...

"Hello Caleb," Evelyn greeted with a amused smile.

"Hello Mother," Caleb nodded, trying not to show that his heart was racing and he could barely keep his breathing steady. He also was trying not to blush, cause he could tell, his mom knew what they had been doing.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Evelyn asked.

"Uh yeah... Mom, this is Brandy, Brandy this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you, dear."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ma'am."

Evelyn smiled kindly at the young girl. She could tell she was nervous. But Evelyn wondered one thing... What about Sarah? Oh, well, she'd have to ask later. "I'll leave you two alone now."

Once his mother was out of the room, Caleb gave a small sigh of relief. "That was close."

Brandy nodded. "Yeah," she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Caleb asked. He found himself smiling at her laugh and he just wanted to keep her laughing.

"You looked as if you were fixing to die or something," Brandy laughed.

Caleb laughed. He had no doubt he probably looked like that, but he didn't care. "Oh, really? Hmm, well you looked scared half to death."

"Yeah, well I really wanted to meet my boyfriends, mother after she caught us on the couch, making out," Brandy pointed out.

Caleb shrugged, "Well, she didn't. Now if I may..." He joked lightly, leaning over and kissing her neck.

Brandy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

Later

Caleb had taken Brandy home, but he couldn't help but wish she could have stayed with him. He now was finishing up some math work, as there was a knock on his door.

"Yeah?"

In came his mom. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hey, mom."

"So... what's going on with you and Brandy, hmm?" Evelyn asked, raising a eyebrow at her son.

Caleb ran a hand through his hair. "Well, mom... we're dating."

"What about Sarah?"

"You know the whole story, that every convent sons, meets his true love or someone close enough to it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sarah was my 'someone close enough' and Brandy is my true love."

"Ah. Have you talked to Sarah, about her keeping the convent a secret?"

Caleb looked away from his mother's eyes. "Uhhh... no?"

"Caleb," Evelyn sighed. "You need to."

"I will! I promise, okay? It just kinda slipped my mind, alright?"

"Alright."

Caleb glanced at his clock and saw it was almost 6:20. He had to change from his school clothes to some other clothes, to go to Nicky's. "Hey, mom, I gotta change now, 'kay? Going to Nicky's with everyone tonight."

"Alright. Be careful, Caleb."

"I will." Caleb promised.

If only Caleb had a idea of just how dangerous things were gonna be getting very soon.

At The Garwin Mansion

Mrs.Garwin was reading a book. A very special book on how to trap, witches and warlocks. She would every few minutes, stop and draw on the floor, making a circle, that was supposed to hold the witch or warlock.

There was a knock at the door and she covered the circle, back up with a rug and hid the book under a the mattress.

"Yes? Come in," she said, with a smile as if she hadn't been doing something wicked.

Reid's blond head poked in. "Just letting you know, we're heading to Nicky's now, kay, Tamyra?"

Tamyra nodded her head. "Okay, Reid. You and Brandy be careful, alright?"

"We will. Bye."

"Bye," Tamyra smiled and wiggled her fingers in a wave. The smile was gone as soon as Reid closed the door, to go with Brandy out to his car.

Tamyra sighed and grabbed the book out again and started once more. She might as well let her daughter have some fun now. They wouldn't be here much longer.

With Reid And Brandy

Reid was leading the way out to his car. Yes, he had a car. But it had been taken away from him, when he got not one, not two, but four speeding tickets and had a very small crash, knocking out a light.

Reid turned on the light in the garage, making the Garwin family cars, come into view. Reid headed over to his, with Brandy following.

It was a sleek, shiny black corvette. Reid got in the drivers side and Brandy slid into the passenger side.

Reid cranked the car and pulled out and off they were. Reid of course, poured on the speed and turned the music it loud. He might as well, celebrate, since he got his car back and also that his birthday was one week away.

A/N: HEHE! How'd you like it?! LOL I told you who the 'new girl' is! LOL I bet a lot of you thought, it'd be a new student, huh? xD Hehe! And know the only people, Brandy has to tell about her hurting herself, are Reid and Tyler! That's gonna be fun lol and ooh what's gonna happen at Nicky's? Stay tuned to find out! Review peeps!


End file.
